The Huntress Ninja Son: The Lighining Thief
by ninja assassin1
Summary: Naruto's mother comes to see just how her son life is going and found out that she has been lied to. So she make a decision to take Naruto away for the Elemental Nations to another world that is ruled by the gods and goddess of Olympic. Naruto must now try to find his way in this new world and become what he was always meant to be a hero. Rated M for safey
1. New Beginning

**Hello this is my first story for me posting I have others but this is like a trail run to see if I'm any good at it. It was inspired by stitches034 Son of the Sorceress and SoulReaperCrewe Son of the Huntress: the Lightning Thief if you haven't read any of those stories please check them out. **

**I'm having a poll on who should be with Naruto in this story only people from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also only one person being that this is my first story I don't want to try my hand at a harem just yet**

**Also I do not own Naruto it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

The village of Konoha was celebrating the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune it had been six years since it descended on their village ready to lay waste to everything. Only to be stopped by the Forth Hokage by sealing the mighty beast inside of an infant no more than an hour old. His final wish was for the child to be seen as a hero but instead he was treated like a plague his name is Uzumaki Naruto.

He was kick out of the orphanage at three and live on the street for a year eating out of trash cans and stealing when he could. This was until the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen found him and gave him an apartment in slum part of the village which he didn't care as long as he had a roof over his head. And the hunts had almost stopped thanks to Neko and Hebi two Anbu that had taking a liking to him about a year and a haft ago. They even brought him food and clothes, taught him how to talk better because before he was just barely able to be understood, they taught him how to read and write even if it did take him a while since he had problems with the words cause of how they moved around when he tried to read. They showed him how to hide, who to move within the shadows, and what to look out for when they were called away for mission they knew when this happened that an attack what coming soon. And said that they would start teaching him how to be a shinobi after his sixth birthday cause that would be when he would start the academy.

"Get back here demon!"

"You won't get away this time."

"Tonight we finish what the Forth started and send you back to hell."

These where the cries this night like every night on this day October the tenth Naruto sixth birthday. We find Naruto running for his life hoping that someone would save him but he knew it went be so because Hebi and Neko two Anbu came to him two nights before and informed him that they would have to go out of the village for a mission set up by the council of the village and that they would try and make it back so they could celebrate his birthday. He tried to hidden but they started the hunt early this year and seem to have all the woods areas being patrolled to make sure they could him this year.

So here he is run through the streets trying to get away or out last them but it seem not to be as someone throw three kunais one stuck in his left arm, the other in his right thigh and the last just missed his neck just graving it slightly. Once they connected Naruto went down and the mob surrounded him. One of the shinobi in the group grabbed him into a nearby alley and crucified him onto the wall.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?" Naruto whizzed and stammered out.

"You killed my wife." One of the shinobi's said and he punch him in the face. While the rest yelled in agreement.

"You killed my son." A woman said slapped him and spit in his face then everyone descended on Naruto cursing with every blow they gave him with whatever they could like kunais, sticks, pipes and some with their bare hands.

"This is the end of the line for you demon now we are going to send you back to hell where you belong." One of the shinobi pulled out a kunai holding it over Naruto's heart. "For the Fourth." FOR THE FOURTH!

'_Guess this is it goodbye Neko-chan, Hebi-chan, and Hokage Jiji.' _Thought Naruto then closed his eyes getting ready for the inevitable.

The crowd yelled and cheered the shinobi on as he pull back to plunge kunai into Naruto. Until an arrow they felt a massive killing intent and an arrow was imbedded in to the shinobi head.

As they all turned around most of them on their hands and knees looking up a woman stand on top of a roof at the end of the alley. "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY." She yell while radiating a whitish glow with a bow and arrow in her hand.

* * *

><p>A woman walked to the gates of Konoha, she had a white cloak that was hooded and kept her face from sight. Under the cloak she had on a silver armor with a design of two wolves facing each other on the chest area with a moon in the middle and on the stomach it had a deep head facing left. She had on tan pants with white knee high boot and a white skirt that stopped at her calf with a split in the middle all the way up in the front and the back.<p>

It had been almost six years since she was forced to leave her child in which she cared for nine months in the care of others. Six since her husband died on this very same date scarifying his life for the good of the village.

She remember the first time she meet him she was taking a break from her everyday life and came to visit the Elemental nation for the beauty it held cause unlike back home the forest here was still untouched by man hands. Sure they had their cities and villages but for the most part they left nature along.

Then she was ambush by slave trader want to have a go with her then sale her off to the highest bidder. She was handling them quite well but one of them was about to sneak up behind her when he showed up in all his glory. Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage and oh how she loath him in the beginning. But after a while she start coming back more and more until she fell for him. And then they married and had a baby boy together the second man that claimed her heart.

Out of nowhere the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack right after she was done giving birth and she was too weak to go ad in defending off the beast. And because of Minato love for the village he gave his life to stop the beast and sealed into their son. And just like that it was all gone husband died and child abandon because of some ancient law only give a few days to be with her son before she was force to leave him. But she was finally back if only to get a look at him to see if he was ok and growing up happy.

As she enter the village she saw that they was having a celebration for her son birthday since she knew how Minato wanted Naruto to be seen a hero. That was until she overheard some of the shinobi talking.

"Did you hear today is they day that we will finally be rid of the Kyuubi brat for good?" The shinobi with brown hair and a small goatee.

"Yeah I kinda wish that I could be there so I could pay it back for all the lives it took and with those two bitches out of the village there's no one here to protect it." Said the shinobi that had white hair with a bandana on his head (you already know who this is).

'_No this can't be it wasn't supposed to be this way.' _After she heard this her eyes got wide and then she took to the roofs trying to feel out her son's aura being that he should be the only one here haft god. Once she got a lock she sped across the roofs pass some on duty Anbu who saw nothing only feel a strong wind past them by almost knocking them down. As she got closer she could hear the things that they were say and she could believe it this is what her husband gave his life for just to condemn their son to this. And what about the Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and they were supposed to look out for him with Jiraiya being his godfather and all they promised her.

When she got their and saw the man getting ready to plug the kunai into Naruto's heart she just lost it and released a mass amount of KI that could be felt all over the village. And mutualized a bow and arrow shooting the man in the head while everyone else was on their knees having a hard time breathing and stay concuss.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" she roared at all of them eyes shining as bright as the moon.

* * *

><p>She jump down in to the alley pulling the kunais out of his legs then his arm let him fall on her. She started check him over both legs and arms were broken in multiple location, cracked and broken ribs, punchier lung, ruptured spline, dislocate disc in his back, and multiple lacerations all over the body. As she was checking him over a group of Anbu one of them with an Inu mask one with gravity defying white hair along with the Third Hokage arrived on the scene in battle dress.<p>

"What's going on here?"

"You were supposed to protect him, you promise me that you would protect him." She said in a quiet voice barely hearable while cradling her broken child.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen ask querulously but he was mostly afraid of the answer he would be given.

Then the KI came back along with whitish glow and she turned and face the Sandaime, her eyes still glowing silver.

"M-My L-Lady." The Inu masked Anbu stammered out before he dropped to a knee followed by the Third and the rest of the Anbu all wondering what was going on.

She was still holding Naruto while she pulled out a small bag that contain a big pieces of ambrosia. She cut off a small piece and placed it in his mouth working his throat to help him swallow it.

Then she took out a vile that contain nectar and poured some in the cap before letting it easy down his throat as well. All the injuries began to mend themselves but you could see a small amount of red haze help close the wounds not leaving a scar like he had never be hurt.

After that was done she turned back to Sarutobi who was still on a knee. "Why did you two not keep your promise and where is Jiraiya he is his godfather he is supposed to be here with him?"

Then Sarutobi spoke, "My Lady after the Kyuubi attack the village in was a bad state and I had to focus on getting the village back running properly and it took up most of my time. Jiraiya had to maintain his spy network outside of the village and run false Intel to keep our enemies at bay. And Hatake was in the Anbu since he is one of the strongest Anbu I have and was too young to raise an infant."

"Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. What was his life like before this point?" She ask but was meant with nothing but silence. "Fine I'll find out myself." And when she stated that they both flinch knowing that it was not going to end well. She looked down to her child and placed a glowing hand on his forehead and got a gloss over look in her eyes. Then she saw everything from birth to know his treatment in the orphanage, his get kicked out and living on the streets eating out of the trash, the beating he took, the apartment that Hiruzen gave him in the slum part of the village. Everyone could see the anger radiating off her and start effecting the weather and the moon started turning ruby red. But then see saw the two women that was trying to help him Hebi and Neko, how they thought him how to do things, protected him from the villagers, showed him what to do when they weren't there to keep himself safe, and how they treated him like a little brother.

Once it was all over she turn back and looked at the Sandaime. "From what I have seen I should level this village to the ground and if it wasn't for Minato love for this village and the two individuals who my son see as his sisters I would. Minato would be ashamed of what you all have done to his son."

All the villager started shouting that the demon was not the son of their beloved Fourth. As they were doing this she started glowing again letting her irritation and discus of the villagers show on her face.

"SILENCE." Everyone start cowering in fear of what she might do. Just then two Anbu dropped in looking around until they saw Naruto in the woman arms then they draw their weapons Neko her sword and Hebi throwing knives.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto if you've hurt him I swore I will send you to meet the Shinigami." Neko stated waiting for an answer getting ready to strike if need to.

"Neko Hebi stand down she did no hurt Naruto this is his mother." Said the Third but no getting the kind of reaction he was expecting.

"You BITCH where have you been all his life? Do you know what he had to go through and you just abandon him and now all of a sudden decided to come back." Said Hebi getting ready to run at the woman who she just found was Naruto's mother and give her the beating she deserves along with Neko until the Sandaime raised his KI stopping them.

"I said stand down, now Anbu take these people to Ibiki to see if we can find out who was behind this." Then he turned and faced Naruto's mother. My Lady can we go to my office so we can continue this in private?" He ask hopefully and nod in agreement from Naruto's mom.

* * *

><p>Hokage office<p>

In the office stood Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi with his mask on his belt, Hebi, and Neko with Naruto and his mother on the coach in front of them. (If you are wondering why Hiruzen is not seating behind his desk ask yourself this if you know that you are on thin ice already would you sit behind a desk that made you look like an authority figure to a god no less. I think not.)

"Now let's get one thing straight I'm only doing this because Naruto sees you two as his sisters and because of the things that you did to help him. That being said I will give you each two question each and take off those mask so I can see your faces and introduce."

The two mask Anbu's look to their Hokage for conformation and received a nod of the head. As the mask came off of Neko and Hebi they showed the face of Uzuki Yuugao and Mitarashi Anko respectively.

"Alright I have a question for you where the hell have you been while the geki was getting the shit kick out of him all his life?" Asked Anko folding her arm while glaring at the women.

"Where I'm from there is an ancient rule that any one from my family who has a child that child must be raised by the other parent. And that law is heavily enforced."

"Who would make such a stupid rule in the first place?" Said Anko

"My father." The statement was simple yet hard to grasp she had just said that this was an ancient rule but then to say it was your own father who made the rule it didn't make since ancient usually meant more than one generation in between it.

Then Yuugao asked the question that was on both of their minds. "Who are you?"

"My name is Artemis goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, Wild Animals and Chastity."


	2. Changes

**Was inspired by stitches034 Son of the Sorceress and SoulReaperCrewe Son of the Huntress: the Lightning Thief**

**Poll are up so you can vote on who Naruto should be with and if there is someone that you would like that is not a chose just let me know.**

**I do not own Naruto it belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan**

Changes

"Wait you're what?" Both Yuugao and Anko said at the same time with their eyes wide as saucers.

"I'm a goddess, many gods and goddesses come to this world to just get away from our own for a while. And I won't count that one against you Yuugao because I know how big of a shock it could be with me saying that. Minato had the say reaction when I told him hehehe." She giggled as Naruto snuggle closer to her making her eyes soften looking down at him while he finish heal with a look of content on face.

"Hey what about me?" Anko asked

"Well Anko you have already used up your two question early on so there was no reason to count that one against you." Artemis said while Anko was rubbing the back of her neck letting out a little laugh at being caught trying to get another question.

"Ok since this will be my last question all I want to know is what are you going to do now are you just going to leave him again?"

"Well like I said before the law will not let me raise him but I will not let him stay in this world any longer were I cannot keep an eye on him. I will be taking him to my world where I will set up a caretaker that I can trust." As she said the last part she cut her eyes over to the Sandaime and Hatake.

"My Lady you can't take him from here he holds the strongest of the tail beasts, if you take him away then we will be powerless against Rock, Mist, Lightning, and the Sand villages. Please you must see reason we need him here." State Hiruzen

Artemis just looked and him with a blank expression on her face. "…And? That is not my problem I'm already sparing your village for what it has do to my son. I could make it were you do not have to worry about the other villages and just destroy it right now will that please you?" Sarutobi and Kakashi shuck their head in a negative motion. "Well that is done we will be on our way."

"Wait you can't just take him he won't know anyone there and will be scared and untrusting and you already stated that you can't care for him like a mother." Said Anko not waiting to give up her little brother figure.

"Are you offering to come with him?" Look at Anko then Yuugao judging their reaction. After a moment both look at each other then looked back at Artemis and nodded their head. "Well then I will wait for you two while you go pack meet me back here in let's say thirty minutes."

As they got ready to leave the Third stopped them. "Just wait a minute I did not authorize you two to go anywhere you are both ninja of this village and will not be going anywhere." He stated he may not be able to do anything about Naruto leaving being who his mother is but those two are two of the most promising kunoichis no way he was just going to let them leave (or so he thought).

"Ladies go on I need to have a word with Hiruzen." Artemis said with a sickly sweet smile on her face looking at Sarutobi then she looked at Kakashi and tilted her head and he left as quickly as he could. And all the Sandaime could think was treat. "Now I am trying to be nice but you are really trying my patience." After that her whitish aura came back and she looked right in Sarutobi eyes. "You are going to write up papers for a three year double S rank mission for both of the girls so that they can come with me, were they will look after Naruto and teach him how do defend himself. And if you don't you are going to be retiring permanently is that understood?

The Third nodded his head and quickly went behind his desk and started on the paper while Artemis still on the couch stroking Naruto hair humming to him while he was sleep.

Thirty minutes later in Hokage's office

"Ok here are your orders for the trip Anko and Yuugao once it is over you are to report back to me in three years." Both took their papers and nodded to their Hokage.

"Alright ladies." Artemis said as she stood up bridal carrying Naruto standing in between the two. "Just put your hand on my shoulder and we will be on our way. And Hiruzen pray that you don't see me again because it will not be pretty." And with that all four of them teleported out of the office in a blinding white light.

The Sandaime sat there for a while then bit his thump drawing blood smearing it on his palm and did a few hand signals and said **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique) slamming his palm on the desk and a small brown monkey appeared. And Hiruzen started writing on a scroll, once he was done he handed it to the monkey.

"I need for you to deliver this to Jiraiya and Tsunade as fast as you can." After that was said the money disappeared in a puff of smoke the same way it came. The Sandaime sat back in his chair and pulled out his pipe. 'I wonder what else could go wrong.' He thought and then the intercom came on.

"Sir the council are waiting for your arrival to finish the meeting what shall I tell them?" When he heard that he just curse wondering what he was going to tell them then just sigh pressing the button on the intercom.

"Tell them that I'll be on my way." Then he thought. 'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

><p>When the light died down Anko and Yuugao notice that they were stand among ruins.<p>

"Is this the place that we left Konoha for I think you might want to go back." Anko said getting elbowed by Yuugao.

"No Anko this is no my world we are still in the Elemental Nation this is Uzushiogakure where the Uzumaki use to live. We can't go into my world until with do something about our extra passenger." Artemis stated as closed her eyes concentrating and her right hand started to glow white then she put it on Naruto's head.

**In Naruto's Mind**

After Artemis arrive in Naruto's mind she could help but feel guilty for the state that he was in all around her was pipes with standing water on the ground it was a sewer. She push those feeling do and started focusing on what he came to do and started walking down the hall until she reached a huge cage with a seal in the middle. As she looked in the cage all she saw a first was darkness until two red ruby color eyes started staring back at her this a set of claws started coming at her and she just looked unconcern as it miss her.

"Are you done now?" She asked and the inside of the cage seem to gain light for somewhere show the full view of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's nine tail swaying back and forward as the creature laid there.

"**I know what you want and I will not let you get rid of me that easy."**

"I think not for if you knew what I wanted you would fight me on this but see as you don't understand allow me to explain myself. I did come here to end you I came to free you provided if you answer my question honestly."

The Kyuubi sat there looking at the goddess he knew that he didn't have enough power to fight her but also that she didn't have enough to destroy him. And he also knew that without outside help and how the seal was design that he would never see the world again unless he take her offer.

"**Speak then what is it that you would like to know."**

"How did you get free six years ago?"

"**As much as I would like to say it was my own doing it was not I was ripped out of my last host forcefully by a man with a spiral mask on then put under that damn hypnosis again like the first time. Force to attack that worthless village like I was force to help the first one who did it fight the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama."**

Hearing this Artemis angry started radiating and her KI started to rise. The Kyuubi as he laid the shivered once from the power she was putting out and would have curled into a ball if it wasn't for his pride. He would be damn if he let anyone force him to do that. Pretty soon it started going back down until it disappeared.

"Sorry about that please continue you tell, do you know who this man was that cause this?" She was hoping it did so that she could track them down and gut them slowly.

"**No I do not the first was one of the founders of **_**that**_** village Uchiha Madera with those monkey eyes of his the Sharingan the other had similar eyes just not as powerful and his aura was wrong."**

"Ok last question do you know what would happen if the seal was remove would my child survive the process?" No matter how long she live she could understand seal or how they worked even when Minato tried to explain it to her it was like he was talking another language.

"**As he is now no if the seal was removed with me getting out it would tear his body apart even with me only being haft of what I use to be."**

"Huh" She tilted her head looking at him trying to figure out what he meant.

"**When that bastard the Fourth…"** Artemis KI started to rise. **"Hum… when the honorable Fourth"** the Kyuubi said keep an eye on her reaction when the KI left he continued. **"Sealed me in here he summoned the Shinigami and with the help of my last host who held me down with the last of her strength so he could finish the contract that slit my Yin and Yang seal me with in the kit and my Yin within himself inside the Shinigami.**

"Kit?"

"**Your son" **He said getting a nod from the woman understand what it meant.** "No matter what is said about my kin we would never treat a child the way the villagers threated kit. And for him not going insane or ever thinking about revenge he is only the second person to earn my respect."**

Artemis smile warmly at the kind of person her son even though she knew cause had saw his memories and heard every thought that went through his head it happy to hear the strength of his character from another. "Thank you Kyuubi and about him having to be more that what he is now I might have an ideal be back to tell you how it goes." The Kyuubi just nod and laid his head back down closing his eyes think about freedom and if all work out he would be getting it very soon.

**Back on the outside**

Artemis moved her hand from Naruto's head but kept her eyes closed concentrating flaring her aura for five minutes until she stopped it and open her eyes.

"My Lady what was that you just did right now?" Asked Yuugao

"I just called some other goddesses to help me with the Kyuubi." She stated like it was the simplest thing in the world and just as she finish talking a mist started to form around them and out walked three woman. The one on the right had red long hair, smooth creamy skin like Artemis, loving and kind emerald eye she was Hestia virgin goddess of the hearth and the home. The middle had long jet black hair smooth creamy skin like Artemis and Hestia, caring and fierce chocolate brown eyes she was Hecate goddess of cross roads, guardian of the household and magic. The last one had golden blond hair, smooth tan skin and stormy gray eyes she was Athena goddess of wisdom, law and order.

"Artemis why did you call us here, what could be so urgent?" Asked Hecate

"Hello Hestia, Hecate, and Athena I need all of you help in removing some from my child Naruto." At this moment each one of them notice the small child in her arms and was amaze by it. Here was Artemis the man-hater holding a child and a male child at that stating that it was hers.

"When did this happen what made you brake you vow?" Asked Hestia kneeling down to the child getting a good look at him. Then Artemis told them the story of how she meet and fell in love with Minato (Not going to tell the story now when I will come up in a later chapter)

Athena looked at her critically before asking. "What is it you want us to do?"

"Sigh, before I answer that I want each of you to take a look at Naruto memories then I will tell you what it is I need.

Each put a hand on Naruto's head closing their eyes and their hand started glowing. As the images and sound pass through the head tears start pouring out their eyes and their KI start get unbearable until it had Anko and Yuugao on the ground passed out and Naruto whimpering. When they heard the sound he was making they stopped their KI.

Then Hecate looked Artemis in her eyes nothing but the upmost seriousness. Whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it no matter what it is or what it would take if it is for your son I will do it." She stated with the other two nodding.

"I would like Athena to look at the seal and if possible set up seals around this area so no one can get in or out but a biiju?" Athena nod. "Hestia Hecate I would like you two if you are willing to donate some of you blood to him so he can have more that haft divine that way he can survive the extraction?"

They nodded pulling out a bronze dagger cutting their hand and then Artemis put a cut on Naruto's chest letting their blood run in the wound after two minutes it closed up like it was never there. Naruto started glowing his that was stand on his head in spikes fell completely his whisker marks on his face started to fade showing that divine blood was pushing back the demonic chakra that was within him. And his face started losing some of it baby fat along with the rest of his body making it look healthier and tone also putting him a his normal high for his age instead of looking like a six year old trapped in a four year old body.

After ten minutes it was done and now all they was waiting on was for Athena to finish the seal.

Once that was done all four of them traveled inside the seal to talk to the Kyuubi.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

The four goddesses appeared in front of the cage where the Kyuubi laid.

"**So you are done I hope everything went how you was planning, I could feel the kit changing I'll say he is about two thirds divine from the feel of it."**

"Yes but before we do this I would like to have your word that you will not go on the rampage for revenge I have set up this island to be a safe haven for your kind were no one without yoki can enter or leave it will activate once we leave. So what say you Kyuubi will you honor that agreement. Stated Athena

"**You have my word that I will go on the path of destruction before that Uchiha show up, I was content with sleeping the centuries away. Put it will be a while be for my other haft return to me from the Shinigami about a hundred years so I will just stay here."**

"Very well and before we do this thank you for watching out for my son I know for a fact that you didn't have to heal every wound that he receive but you did and for that I and grateful." Kyuubi just nod and grunted then Athena floated to the seal and pulled it off. All four of the goddesses summon forth a portion of the power and put it into the gate shuddering it in to piece then leaving Naruto mind space.

**Outside **

The four stood there as the red yoki bubbled out of Naruto and then began to take shape forming a giant fox. By this time Yuugao and Anko came to and saw what was happening and leap to try and find a way to stop it thinking that if the Kyuubi was getting free then it must be killing Naruto. But before they could get close Artemis appeared in front of them.

"Come down nothing is happening to Naruto we are just letting the Kyuubi go so that when Naruto crossover to the other world Zeus will not have any grieves against him."

"But what about the Elemental Nation he will start destroying everything in his path." State Yuugao

"No cause he will be confined to this island where no one can enter or leave after we are finish." Artemis lied they didn't need to know that only biiju could come and go put with Kyuubi stating that he will be a sleep after this there was nothing to worry about.

This cause them to relax some the Kyuubi would be confined here away from humanity once they leave. So they decide to watch the process prying that everything was going to be alright with Naruto.

Once it was done the Kyuubi just laid there it was a long process taking four hours to finish. It looked around seeing everything around him from his own not through someone else and let a small smile grace it lips.

As the others were checking on Naruto they notice that no chakra was moving through his body but he was still alive. For Hestia and Hecate they didn't see this as a problem because humans from their world didn't have chakra and they could still feel his life force strong. But Artemis and Athena knew that something went wrong because he had did before it started and it couldn't just disappear.

"Kyuubi do you know what happened to Naruto's chakra?" As soon as those left Artemis mouth Anko and Yuugao became worried you could live without chakra even civilians had chakra it just wasn't as big as ninjas cause they didn't use it.

"**When you had them donate their blood to him it cause his coils to expand but I starting feel something else in there same feel I get from you." **He pointed on of his tails to Hecate. **"And as I was leaving the reason it was taking so long was because I was trying to keep from putting too much strain on them but in the end I get it was for not. My guess is the other energy is taking the place of the chakra or his body doesn't need it any more either one of them could be the case. But it is one thing that I'm wondering normal by yoki burn the skin and is toxic but the kit didn't make a sound and doesn't look like he went through any damage?"**

With this new information the four goddesses started rechecking knowing what they were looking for and found the magic and something else. "Kyuubi are you sure you didn't do anything when you left his body cause I found a healing ability in his system." Asked Hecate

Kyuubi just smiled. **"So you found that huh well I couldn't leave the kit without giving him something for his trouble so I found a way to leave him the healing ability and advance senses. He should be able to see in the night just as good as in the day along with seeing further and everything else he could do when I was inside him. The healing ability is so he could be able to fight longer all that need to happen is someone train the kit right and he should do me proud hahahaha."**

"Again thank you Kyuubi for helping my son." After that she turned and faced Yuugao and Anko who was just soaking up the information they were getting. "I think it's time we go now don't you?"

They nodded and walked over to the group and Athena and Hestia put a hand on their shoulder while Artemis picked up Naruto and they fade away in mist leaving Kyuubi along to sleep and regain its strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>

It had been a three days since Lady Artemis had departed with Naruto and two of Anbu and Hiruzen wasn't looking good. First he had to deal with the council more importantly Danzo somehow he found out about it and wanted to send a team out to bring back the village weapon as he call Naruto and Sarutobi let him as long as he was willing to pay out of his own pocket see that Naruto was not a ninja so could technically come and go as he please. The villagers throw a party two day straight now that the demon was gone. He had haft a mind to tell them who he really was if he didn't think that it would do more harm than good.

Right now he was seating in front of his two loyal students Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Sanju Tsunade the Slug Princess both along with his traitorous student Orochimaru the Snake Charmer had been dubbed the Sannins by Hanzo the Salamander after their defeat.

Any Jiraiya and Tsunade set in front of the Third wondering what was so important that they had to be here.

"Jiraiya Tsunade I call you two back because Konoha is in a state of emergency three day Uzumaki Naruto left the village." Jiraiya looked to be in shock and Tsunade looked as if you really didn't care which she didn't.

"What, do you know where he has gone? Was he kidnapped? Who has you sent after him?" Those where the question flying out of Jiraiya's mouth and before more could come the Sandaime held up one of his hand to silence him before he asked more.

"In order yes I know where he has gone, no he wasn't kidnapped, and no I didn't send no one after because even if I did and they found a way to go where he's at they would never be able to take him." He said while lighting his pipe taking a few puffs.

"Where have he gone I'll get him back." Jiraiya state

The Third only said three words and it made Jiraiya go pale and look like he was going to fall over die. "With his mother."

"Why the two of you are so worried about some gaki any way and why am I here? You know I hate this village." Said Tsunade as she folded her arms glaring at the Third.

"Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the son of Minato Namikaze. And you're here because when the other villages finds out that we lost our Jinchuriki they may conceder attacking use so we need our strongest ninjas in the village in case something like that happens."

"Well that's not my problem and I'm not staying here." With that said Tsunade got up and started walk to the door.

"Tsunade if you walk out that door before you reach the gate I will have you declared a Missing Ninja and kill on site." Tsunade pause with her hand on the door and Jiraiya gasp not believing what his sensei had just said. "I have let you wonder around doing what you wanted for years now it's time for you to stop acting like some child and start acting like an adult. We are shinobi Tsunade and we was at war people die so get over it, a lot of others lost people they loved also so stop acting like you are any different than anyone else. The time for pitying our self is over and you will not get any more from me. Now come sit down and act like the kunoichi you use to be instead of the drunk gambling woman that you have become."

Tsunade let go of the door knob leaving it disfigure because of her inhuman strength and walked back to the chair across Jiraiya glaring at the Sandaime. She was about to say something when a puff was heard one the desk in front of them where smoke had gather showing that something had summoned on the desk. When the smoke cleared it was a small toad with Mohawk and gray cloak he was Fukasaku elder sage of the toads.

"Lord Fukasaku to what do we own this visit?" Ask Jiraiya it wasn't often that the toads summon themselves and the last time it was to bring him to Mount Myouboku to the Great Lord Elder Sage so that he would know of the prophecy stating that he wound train the child of prophecy that would save the world.

"Jiraiya-boy I just came from the Great Sage and he told me that the prophecy has vanished."

**This is the last you will see of the Elemental Nation next we will started with Naruto being trained and other things. Next chapter should be out on Wednesday. **


	3. Training

**Was inspired by stitches034 Son of the Sorceress and Soul Reaper Crewe Son of the Huntress: the Lightning Thief**

**I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks after extraction <strong>

Naruto was lying in a bed unmoved for the past three weeks because his body needed time to adjust to the changes that it went through. Anko and Yuugao had meet the other person that would be living with them and also teaching Naruto about this new world while they were training in everything they knew that didn't involve chakra. Her name was Lilith she was a nymph and had her master's in education. While getting to know each other and learning about the world they would be living in for the next three years. They found out why Naruto had such a hard time when they tried to teach him to read it would seem that all demigods had dyslexia which made reading anything other than Ancient Greek difficult.

As the sun was rising for another day Naruto let out a groan when the rays hit him from the window. Lying there thinking how soft and warm the bed was; he slowly open his eyes taking one of his hands rubbing the sleep out and began staring at the ceiling; that he didn't recognize. He had expected it to be white like it normally was after a night like last night. Thinking back on it, he just couldn't understand why he so hated and tears started forming in his eyes. After he had his moment he started taking a better look at the room it was different from any room he had ever been in. He had tried to move but his body was so sore and stiff like he had been here for a week or two but that couldn't be possible because all it took was a day or two and he would be fully healed.

While he was trying to work out the soreness; he started really thinking about that night and what happened. He remember running from the mob, feeling a sharp pain in his left arm and then his leg which caused him to fall. He remembered being pinned to the wall and then pain; nothing but pain. That brought more tears to his eyes but he force them back and wiped what had already fell away. He remember the man in front of him raising a kunai to his heart and saying his final goodbyes in his head closing his eyes. But it never came .Someone yell out then everything went blank.

He scooted up in the bed trying to think what was yelled out that would stop the mob. It wasn't his because it was a female voice one he had never heard before. As he sat there think he started getting frustrated like he normally did when he would read and the words started to move around on him. But then calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths; easing his mind. And started thinking about what Neko-chan had thought him. He could hear her voice when she gave him lessons." Nothing will come by you getting frustrated only by keeping a calm head will the answer you seek come to you. "And then she would make him start over from the beginning he really hated that part of the process.

But he did it. He started going over everything again slower and then it came to him what the person said. "Get away from my baby." But it didn't make sense to him who was her baby then the thought about what his jiji said when he ask about his parents he said that his father had died in the attack with the Kyuubi and that his mother had to go somewhere far away but he would never say where or what their names were. But that was after Naruto had tripped him up by coming to his office when it was almost closing time before then he would always say he didn't know who his parent were.

'_Could that have been her, did she come back for me?' _He asked himself getting excited at the possibility that his mother had come for him. He jumped from the bed only to end up crash against the floor with his face. _'What happened?' _He asked while rubbing his head until he felt his hair, it wasn't spiky like it used to be it was laying down and stringy. Then he looked at the rest of his body and saw he was taller than he used to be. Before he could fully check everything the door open and in came three women he never saw before and thought. _"I guess one of them has to be my mother by is the one still close to the door gold?"_

"Hey Naru about time you woke up we were worried about you." Said Yuugao waking closer to him slowly so as not to frighten him. "You probably don't know who I am without my mask huh?"

When she mention mask Naruto started looking at her more closely until his eyes widen.

"NEKO-CHAN" He said as he hug the woman in front of him. Then came a voice he knew too well.

"He gaki do you know who I am?" Naruto nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Hebi-chan" She ruffle his hair nodding with a smile on her face. Then Naruto look past her to the other woman and stayed. "I don't know you are you my mommy?"

The woman walked over to him kneeling down and gave a kind smile before she shook her head no. "No I'm not your mommy my name is Lilith but you can call me Lily. I was asked to help take care of you with Anko and Yuugao by your mommy being that she can't."

"Why can't she take care of me don't she want me?" He said as tears started falling from his eyes then Yuugao spoke.

"It's not like that Naru you see her father your grandfather who is the leader like the Hokage is for the Leaf village pass a law a long long time ago that says she couldn't and if she doesn't follow it she would be in a lot of trouble."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto ask sniffling

"I don't know but maybe one day when you are older you can go see him and ask him ok?" Yuugao said get a nod from him.

"Ok gaki now that that's out of the way there are a few things we have to tell you like first we are not in the Elemental Nations anymore." Anko said making Naruto just tilt his had in confusion. "Look when your mother came back to see how you was doing she notice how you was being treated and wasn't going to stand for it so she brought you and us to another world where she could keep an eye on you herself, you understand?" Naruto just shook his head negatively because really he didn't.

"We will try to explain more on that when you older right now just know that we are here to help you get use to the new surroundings and to train you; ok?" Asked Yuugao getting a nod from him. Now Anko and I are going to train you in everything that we know."

"And I will be handling your education in math, history, science, and literature." Said Lily Naruto groan hearing this he had had enough when Anko and Yuugao was trying to teaching him this because of how hard it was for him. They would have him read books and learn numbers and if they went on a mission he would have to read a book they assigned him. Then when they get back they wanted to know about it. The only good part about it is that if he did well they would take him out and play with him in the forest like hide and seek or tag; which is how he got so good at running and hiding from the villagers in the Leaf Village.

"Well we will give you a few weeks before we start so you can learn the basics. Ok?" Said Yuugao get a nod. "Oh your mother gave this to us to give to you, you can read it after we've had breakfast." He was about to complain until his stomach answered for him. While everyone else laughed Naruto just pouted.

While they were eating Naruto thought to ask Lily why was she gold. She told him that she was a nymph and that it was normal for them to be that color but he should be able to see that being that she had the mist hiding her appearance. Naruto started asking more question and she just stated that they will cover all of this when she started teaching him. He was eager to learn more but he knew she was going to make him read to learn it and he hated reading.

After breakfast they all made it to the living room and sat down with Naruto, Yuugao, and Anko sitting on the sofa. With Naruto in the middle of the two so that they could help him with words as he read and Lily in a recliner close by.

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you but there is a law passed by my father stating that we are not allowed to raise our demigod children. I had went to the Elemental Nations to see how your life was and if you were happy when I found out that I had been lied to and that the people that I thought I could trust with your safety was not so. And as that being the case I brought you out of that world and into my own along with people that you trusted so that they could teach you how to defend yourself which you will surely need in the future._

_Since I saw your memories I know that you know nothing about me or you father. I cannot tell you who I am as of now to try and keep you safe but I will tell you about your father his name was Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. He gave his life defending it from a great beast known as the Kyuubi but it was not the Kyuubi fault that it attack it was being controlled by another with a Sharingan eye._

_To save the village and stop the Kyuubi your father had to seal the beast away and the only thing that could hope to hold the Kyuubi was a baby. Naruto your father was an honorable man and could not ask others to do what he himself was not capable of doing so with a heavy heart he seal the Kyuubi in you._

At that point Naruto started thinking about all the names that the villagers call him and broke down crying; he was a monster. He killed all those people and cost his own father's life. He tried to run away but Anko and Yuugao caught him and held him close. Sensing what this was all about Yuugao started talking to him.

"Naru look at me." Naruto would meet her gaze so she put a hand under his chin lifting his head. "Naru you are not a monster you hear me. You are not to blame for anything that happened and as the letter said neither is the Kyuubi it was being controlled by someone else." At this time Anko let go of Naruto and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a picture of water and a glass.

"Gaki look at this ok, this is you." She said holding up the glass. And this water is the Kyuubi are you following me so far." Naruto nodded sniffling then she poured the water from the picture into the glass. "Now the water is in the glass do that make the glass water or is it still just a glass?" Naruto looked for a while before his face brighten up and hugged Anko who returned it.

"Are you ok now Naru?" Yuugao ask; getting a nod. "Ok, let's finish the letter because I think your mother had more to tell you." So they made their way back to the sofa retaking their same positions.

_Now in order for you to come to this world with me I had to separate you and the Kyuubi and as you notice doing so had change you somewhat. Those changes were not bad in anyway and I have told this to you teachers so you will learn about them in time._

_Naruto my baby grow strong, keep up with your studies, and try your best; also know that no matter what your father and I love you._

_You're Mother_

_P.S. There is a pendent for you in your room in the first drawer keep it close to you and it will keep you safe in more ways than one._

After Naruto finished reading the letter he jumped up and ran to the room and started searching for the pendant his mother had mention. Then he came back out wearing a thin silver chain around his neck and a crescent moon shape pendant with a leaf hanging from the middle.

The rest of the day was spent talking about the world they were now in and the schedule that they would be going over for the next year.

* * *

><p><strong>A year and seven months later<strong>

We find Naruto running through the woods trying to escape. A lot had happened to him over that time. He had learned that everything from Greek Mythology was real and that with him being a demigod how some of the monsters would be after him; if they ever learned of his existence and that was why he was being trained. He had also meet other demigods Luke, Annabeth, Thelia and a satyr by the name of Grover.

They were on their way to a safe haven for demigods called Camp Haft Blood. They had stayed with them for a few week after he had saw them resting in an alley while he and Lily was walking from a corner market. Naruto had wanted to help them because he thought they didn't have a home and he knew what that was like. Lily had recognized Grover from when she worked at the camp before being assigned to watch over Naruto. Over those few weeks they became his first friends in this world even if he and Thelia argued a lot, Anko would always tease them saying it was because they liked each other.

As for Naruto's training it was going well for the first four months it was nothing but conditioning running, stretches, sit ups, push-ups and squats; really anything they could think of besides weights because they didn't want to stunt his growth. After that it was hand to hand which was handle by Anko mostly and she was brutal with it. He had learned as much of her style as he could combining with some jujitsu he learn from Yuugao and his father's style that his mother had left for him along with the rest of his scrolls. Other than the Tai Jutsu scroll the rest was useless to him because he could not use chakra so he opened them being that only his blood could do so and let Anko and Yuugao have them.

After that it was weapons and traps which Anko, Yuugao, and Lily participated in teaching him. Come to find out Lily could use the bo-staff, spire, daggers and bow and arrows. This training wasn't as bad. He found out he was good with the bow and arrows but wanted to learn it all so as not to rely on one thing too much.

The thing he struggle with the most was his classes with Lily but he got through it even though it was so boring. He was ahead of his age group with being home school and only stopping once a month out of the year to go on the schedule trips to the Canada forest areas just like now.

As soon as Naruto had come back from reminiscing he had to roll out the way of the hail of throwing knifes come his way. They had started this yesterday giving him twenty four hours until all three of them came after him. Being that they had made it this far meant that they had disable half of his traps. Making his way to the clearing up ahead he pull out his standard sword and took the stances taught to him by Yuugao. He waited there for two minutes until he heard a whistling sound from the side and when he looked it was kunais and arrows flying at him. He readied himself and started knocking them down in a graceful motion until he was out of harm's way. Then Anko and Lily rush him with Anko still throwing kunais and Lily holding a spire. He dodged the projectiles and engages Anko who still had two kunais in hand blocking each slice and stabbing motion jumping back just in time to miss being stab by Lily's spire. This cared on for a while until they had disarm him.

"That was better this time gaki, you almost had us with a couple of those traps you made and you held out longer than last time but your sword play still needs work." Anko stated as she walked around picking up her kunai as Lily did the same with her arrows.

"Yeah but I can't do that until Yuugao nee-chan get back and a day is not that long to set up traps when you are tired from hiking all the way here and you have to learn the area as you go." Said Naruto as he wipe the sweat from face. They had been doing this for the past two weeks they would move from different areas that Anko had scouted months before so she knew the area somewhat and they had a map while he didn't. And when he was caught they would quartic his performance do some practicing in something before moving again. The rules were he could use and make anything as long as it was not lethal and all their weapon were dull and with a false tip to keep from hurting one another. And they work as a team to track and bring him while he was along it was so not far.

"Tough and since neither of us can help you with you swordsmanship pick something else."

"Urrrrr all right fine let's work on your accuracy throwing knives, dagger, and the bo staff it won't get dark for another five hours so we should be able to do all of that." Said Naruto still sweating and out of breath he would usually be better by now.

"Ok Naruto let's start with the bo-staff first for an hour and a half then you can spend the rest of the time with Anko for the others." Said Lily in her normal nice sweet voice but she could be scary if she wanted to. Like when he first started his school lesson he use to complain until she gave him a look that promise pain. But with a smiling on her face and ask him to not complain anymore because he needed a good education if he was going to make it in the world. (Think about Unohana from bleach) After that he decided it as better to suffer in silence.

Then Lily took a closer look at Naruto and saw he was still fatigued. "Naruto are you alright?" When she said this it got Anko attention as they both made their way to him. Before he answer Lily put a hand on his head and found out that he was burning up. "Anko I think we need to cut the training trip short he's burning up bad." Anko nodded in agreement and put him on her back and just as they was about to get on their way they notice that there was an ire of salience in the forest. They couldn't hear any birds or anything and that put them both on edge. Anko put Naruto down and pull out a scroll that contain real weapons with bronze tip arrows, a pair of bronze hunter knives and a few kunais. After that was done they readied themselves for whatever was coming until they felt the ground shake ever so often like footsteps.

Lily eyes widen and looked at Anko. "It's a giant we need to get out of here." So Anko picked Naruto back up and they start making their way out of the forest which would be a while because of how deep they were in. Pretty soon the heard a voice.

"**I know that you're out there I can smell you." **Then it took a sniff of the air. **"A nymph, a boy, and a woman ah yes it's been a while since I had either of them and they are always to tender hahaha. The only thing I get mostly are the foolish hunters that get lost from the other members." **Then it started knocking down trees to find them.

Having enough of hiding they decided to make their stand Anko put Naruto down so he would not get hurt in the fight. "Anko the only way you can take down a giant is to hit it between the eyes it's their only soft spot; so aim there. The rest of their body is too thick to go for vitals. Also giants have small brains and a low attention spend so all we have to do it confuse it." Getting a nod from Anko they jumped out from behind the tree to meet the giant head on.

When they saw the giant they saw it had a wooden head band on with a thick wood boards going from the head band down to the bridge of his nose. They start to split up so while on draw his attention the other could attack at the right moment not wanting to waste their weapon on being reckless.

As the giant made his choice and went after Lily, Anko started doing hand signs then put both hands to the ground.

"**Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb)"** A dragon head came out of the ground and shot three mud balls the size of small boulders at the giant's back causing him to stumble then fall. It let out a yell in anger and started after going after Anko it pull up a piece of a rotting tree and throw it at her. But before it hit she did a Kawarimi replacing herself with a broken branch that was on the left side of the giant.

The giant was looking around trying to find her until he heard her call out **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)**. When the giant looked her way he saw a large fireball heading toward his face he put his arm up in time to block the fire from his face but leaving a third degree burn on his left arm that also sent him into a rage scream because of the burn. Letting his burned arm hang he tore a limb off a tree trying to beat Anko with it but she kept dodging until she slipped and fell. The giant raise the limb over his head getting ready to bring it down upon Anko who was looking around for an out and spotted Naruto running toward her.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE." She screamed forgetting all about the limb that was now descending toward her. Naruto not paying any attention to what said still running to her until he tripped.

Naruto look back up see that Anko was moments from being crush held his right arm up with his palm facing toward Anko and yell "No." Out of nowhere a force pushed the giant over causing him to fall. Naruto got up and made his way over to Anko who was still on the ground helping her up.

"Baka get out of here while you have the time" Anko told him but he just shook his head negative.

"No not without you." He said looking more out of it than he was before. While this was going on the giant turned and looked at them, he rolled over sitting up. Naruto saw this and started pushing Anko away with his left arm while hold his right up point it to the giant. "Why can't you just leave us ALONE." He said as his palms started to tingle then a blue beam of fire shot out of his palm hitting the bottom of the limb setting it on fire causing the giant to drop it to keep from getting burnt. Naruto looked at both of his palms seeing that they were still glowing then back at the giant and aimed for the wooden head band he had on. Another beam shot out contacting with the head band cause it to catch fire also.

The giant started feel heat on his head from the fire on the wood and took the head band off. Once that was done he glared at Naruto and made a fist on bringing down upon Naruto until an arrow and a kunai was embedded right between his eyes killing him.

After that Lily jump gracefully out of a nearby tree with bow in hand running up to both Naruto and Anko. She had been up there following them waiting for her shot ever since Anko took the giant attention away from her. As she looked at Naruto seeing that his hands where still glowing and breathing like he was out of breath. Both she and Anko tried to approach him but he started backing away from them with both palms facing him.

"No don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt either one of you." Naruto said taking a backward step for every step forward they took.

"It's ok Naruto we will figure this out just let us help you." Said Lily still easing to Naruto until a thick mist started to form all around then out ran Yuugao over to where they were.

"What's going on, I had just made it back to our apartment I was told that you all was in danger." Then she looked at Naruto who was shaking his head taking another step back still sweating and breathing hard. What's going on with Naru hands?" she asked but before Lily or Anko could answer her a voice came from where she ran from.

"I think we can answer that." The voice said and out walked Hecate and Hestia. As they made their way over Hecate spoke again. "What has just happened is Naruto has just awaken abilities that he had received from our blood."

As she said that Hestia was still walking to Naruto. "Oh Naruto you don't need fear that power fire is like a life force it give us light and heat for warmth. Just calm your mind focus on my face and my voice and just let it ease away." And as he followed her instructions the light in his palms went away and the sweating had stopped.

"Lady Hecate, Lady Hestia what an honor to see you again." Lily said bowing to the two goddesses.

"Lilith daughter of Clio retainer of Naruto's mother it is good to see you as well. We have been keeping watch over young Naruto ever since he came and I must say your mother and her sister have thought you well with the work you had to do with this one." See Hecate the last part pointing at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto just looked at her with a pout on his face folding his arm. "I'm not that bad." But every one even the goddesses gave him a look that said yes you are.

"Let us get down to why we came in person; shall we. What just happened to Naruto is what you call a metamorphism when we gave him our blood on that day to help with the extraction of the Kyuubi being that so many things had all happened at once everything just went dormant until it was safe for them to surface, everyone following me so far?" Getting a nod she continued. "Now the energy inside of him is witchcraft or as humans call it now magic. We had no ideal on how it would manifest or when but I guess with the advance healing the Kyuubi gave him help speed this up. Ok the one with the light and the beam he shot is one and the same it is call Lumen or Pyrokinesis. It is the ability to produce fire, heat, and light from the user body, in Naruto case his hands. The reason that it is blue instead fire normal color is because that is what color his magic force decided to take on. I think it is because that is what color his chakra was before it disappeared but it doesn't matter. It also give the user a resistance to heat, fire, and burns throughout the entire body. The other is form of telekinesis, because you caused the nearby air to appear warped and he needed his hand as a focal point." Stated Hecate while Anko, Yuugao, and Lily soak up this new information but Naruto on the other hand looked nervous and it showed as his hands started back glowing blue.

Hestia saw this and put a conforming hand on his shoulder give him a smile. "Don't worry Naruto we will help you get the hand of using your powers. That's why we are here." Naruto looked at her with a smile of his own and the light died down. As this was going on Hecate walked up to Naruto with a grin on her face.

"Yeah we will help you control this. Magic plays off of emotions which is why you awaken two instead of one. If I had to guess your lumen was the one that was going to awaken but with your strong need to protect Anko you force your magic to give you something that could save her which it did." Then Hecate turned toward Yuugao and Anko. "You will have to teach him to mediate to control his emotions also so he can connect with his magic it's the same way you do it for chakra if what Athena said is correct." Then back to Naruto with a mischief grin, he knew she was going to say something he wasn't going to like. "You are going to have to learn Latin because just like chakra with hand signs to help guide it, magic uses the Latin language to help guide it." Naruto went pale when he heard that more studying didn't he have enough.

Hecate then turn to Lily. "You can handle that can't you?"

"Well being that he is ahead of his age group we can cut back and fit the lessons in." Lily said and Naruto looked at her like he had just been betrayed.

Then he said dryly under his breath, "_Yeah _more studying."

Lily looked at him with her sickle sweet smile, "What was that Naruto." At that Naruto pop to attention with a smile on his face sweating.

"Nothing."

And with that the five women started talking about his new training schedule.


	4. Training and Departure

**Right now Thelia is leading the polls followed by Silena in second.**

**Also I changed my mind Annabeth in now in the poll I will keep the poll up until December 13****th****. **

**Was inspired by stitches034 Son of the Sorceress and Soul Reaper Crewe Son of the Huntress: the Lightning Thief**

**I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan**

Once they made it back to New York the first thing on their agenda was to help Naruto get his new abilities under control. So they had him meditate to try and connect with his mana which he learn is what the energy running through his body was called. It took weeks for him to be able to connect with it but once he finally did it felt like a calm breeze washing over him.

The next thing was to figure out the trigger for each one of his abilities by reliving what he was feeling at each moment. One was brought out from desperation and the other for his need to protect. But he could not find a way to activate the on command. It seem like since the giant incident that they were gone.

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer and get some rest for tomorrow they would start his new training schedule and his Latin lesson. Lily was going to take a step back from weapon training so that Yuugao and Anko could have more time to teach him what they needed to before they had to leave. She would pick back up training him later since she would still be with him until it was time for him to go to the camp.

**Mindscape**

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep he found himself in a tunnel of a sewer, thinking this was the craziest dream he had ever had. Wanting to see where it would go from here he followed the path and found himself in front of a giant cage with the doors open. As he was inspecting the cage a mist started to rise in the area limiting his vision. It stayed for a few seconds before it started to disperse retreating back until he saw Hecate and Hestia.

"Yeah this is really the weirdest dream I have very had." Naruto stated until Hestia spoke.

"Naruto this is not a dream we are in your mind and that cage is the one that held the Kyuubi before it was set free." She stated while Naruto just soaked it all in, his mind was a sewer that something he didn't see coming but then he started wondering why were they here and how did they get here. And as if reading his thought Hecate spoke.

"It is easy for us to revisit a place we have been before your mind being one such place. Now if you will could you change the scenery in here this place it kind of dull." Hecate said but all she received was a confused look. "Sigh just concentrate and envision some where you feel at peace at." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes think of the place he felt the safest. The ground started shaking and then they could see a mountain then water started to fall off of it green grass formed everywhere and trees start growing all around them. It was also a full moon in the sky with a lot of stars and they could on lonely think on thing. 'He is defiantly her son.'

As Naruto open his eyes and saw what he had did he couldn't believe that it worked. This was the one place he felt safe when he was in the Elemental Nation. He had found it one night when he was running from the villagers. And it became a place he came to often when he felt weighted down by the village. He told no one about this place and some night would just sleep in the cave behind the waterfall or just stay up and watch the stars and the moon.

"This is really a beautiful place Naruto how did you think of it?" Asked Hestia while she had never seen anything like this since the time before humans started their so call development.

"It was a place I use to go in Konoha I always felt at peace there and would spend nights there under the stars every time it was a full moon."

"Yeah it's lovely now let's start." Stated Hecate. "Now witchcraft, sorcerer, magic or whatever you want to call it are powered by two things your emotions and your will. There is more to it but since you are still young we will hold off on other things and just work with what you have. It is common for a person to have more than on ability and is rear that they unlock two at the same time. From what we were told you was already going to the process to unlock you Lumen or Pyrokinesis but being in the state you was in you unlock another one as well telekinesis. Hestia will work with you on the lumen and I will work with the telekinesis. We will start with lumen and I will be back once you have gotten it to her satisfaction." And with that Hecate left in the mist.

"Ok Naruto take a seat. Now before we start you on producing your lumen can you tell me what fire is?"

"Umm heat."

"Yes its heat but it is so much more, Fire is life without it nothing could be." Hestia said getting a confused look from Naruto. Think of it like this your body produce its own he heat to keep you at ninety eight degrees that your body needs for your blood to pump through your body. And the earth need the sun which it a huge burning star to produce heat and light so that the trees and flowers can grow so they can produce oxygen and food. So without this nothing on this planet could be. But it is also destruction if it is not contain properly."

"Now I want you to meditate feel the heat in your body, when you do that focus it all to your palms you should feel a tingly feeling in your hands that will let you know you are doing it right. Then start feeding it with your manna." Nodding Naruto closed his eyes and started to feel the warmth what was in his body then tried to move it to his palms. This was easier said than done he seat there for hours doing that one part until he felt a tingling feel in each palm. He started trying to move his manna to his palm but then started pushing too much until.

BOOM

He was pushed back landing in the water behind him. When he finally got out he looked at his hands and they were smoking and a little numb. He was about to say something but Hestia beat him to it.

"It seem that you push too much out at once, you have to remember that you are not just trying to create but also control. And to do that you have to start off small by feeding small amounts of manna at first to get used to it. Take a break and we will start again once you regain feeling."

"Not that I'm complaining but how am I alive after that or still conscious?"

"Well that's we are in your mind remember so this is not your real body it's a perception and you can't fall unconscious in your own mind. That is why we decided to train you in here instead of while you are awake in here it's harder for you to hurt yourself. You may feel pain because it's your brain tell you that you are in pain but it's not real." Hestia told him.

"If this is not real then what good would it do to train in here?"

"Naruto any experience you gain in here other than physical will be able to apply when you wake up. It can help you improve you muscle memory and control but you will still have to work on anything physical to keep your body reaction time up with your brain. When Hecate come to train you she can tell you more about it it's more her field than mine. I'm just here to help you with your Pyrokinesis." She told him.

"So after this I won't see you again?" Naruto asked sounding depress this was the closest he had ever been to someone that was actually related to him. And thinking that she would not be in his life past this hurt.

Hestia saw this and quickly embrace him to easy his worries. "No sweet heart I will still come see you when I have the time but you must understand that I have my godly duties to do. But for right now I'm trying to proper you for the future so you can be ready for what is to come. We all care for you me, your mother, even Hecate in her own way. We all want to see you grow up to be strong and happy and just because you can't see us every day doesn't mean that we are not there for you or watch you." She said stroking his hair while they were still embracing each other.

Naruto looked up at her and smile at her a smile that was as bright as the sun happy that he had someone else to add to his growing family. They separated from each other and Naruto wiped his eyes from a few stray tears still smiling.

"Ok are you ready to give it another go?" She asked receiving a nod as he closed his eyes again concentrating on the excursive. After their talk Naruto felt warmer and was able to pull on out much faster. Then he was concentrating on pushing his manna in his hands slowly keeping it under control. After an hour a small blue flame ignited in his hands it felt warm and protective and Hestia couldn't be prouder of him.

"You did good Naruto now I want you to practice this so you can get used to it and build up the flame slowly. It might take you a while but I'm sure you can do it. And remember just cause I'm not with doesn't mean that I or the others are not watching you." She gave him a hug and kissed him on his forehead then both of them started to fade away.

**Out of mindscape**

All during the months he practice on his breaks or and before he would go to sleep at night. He tried to enter his mindscape put again while he sleep or meditating but it didn't work so he had asked Lily and Yuugao about it.

"From what I know it take years to enter your mindscape without help; back in the Elemental Nations the Yamanka Clan specialize in the human mind and could access it bring alone their subjects if they wanted. They could also take over a person body by using the same Jutsu.

"I'm afraid that I do not know how to do that Naruto maybe you can ask Lady Hestia or Lady Hecate when they return for your lessons." Stated Lily. So learning this Naruto decided to wait and ask one of them when they return. And being that there was nothing else to do he just continued doing it when he could trying to get it on instinct within a second or two because it was drilled into him that sometime seconds could be the difference between victory or defeat.

Over the next four months Hestia came visited Naruto some more in his mind. They became close over the time and Naruto got the rest of his Pyrokinesis down to the point where all he needed to do was practice.

**Mindscape**

Over the time Naruto had gotten a handle of entering his mindscape on his own as his mana grow and became more under his control. On he not only practice with his mana but also his technique from with other things. He was just now work on his dual sword style, Yuugao sword style was great but it was too restrictive and not good for dual swords. So Yuugao gave him the task that after his basics down good enough to find something that fit him. He wanted something that was unpredictable and quick. He tried out different things and found out that he felt comfortable welding two swords that way he could attack and defend.

As he was testing out some moves deep in concentration he didn't notice that someone had appeared within his mindscape watching him.

Hecate had just came to teach Naruto how to access and control his telekinesis power. As she was about to pull him into his mind she heard movement near the waterfall and went to see what it was. When she arrive she found that he had already learn to access his mindscape without her or Hestia showing up pulling him in. That meant that he had connect with his mana to a point where he could use it to pull himself in. She thought it would take him years to be able to do this but seeing that had done it already showed how much he had dedicated to his powers.

She watched him as he went through different movement with two swords but it showed that he was just starting to learn to do this. Having seeing enough she sought to get his attention to being the train that he had for him.

"Ahem." Hearing the sound for someone clearing their throat thinking that it was Hestia Naruto turn around to find out that is wasn't. "It's good you learn to access this place on your own it will give you more time to train as I see you also figure out."

"Yeah after Auntie Hestia told me that she couldn't come every night to help so it would be best if I learn to do it myself. She said that when I connect with my manna enough that I could use it to pull me in here and practice more with my manna without hurting anyone and myself. So every chance I got I practice until I was able to."

Hecate just nodded at the explanation. "I also see you learn the other benefits of coming here but even if you do gain everything you learn in here you will still needed to practice it yourself outside of here. That way you can experience how it feel with your real body." She said.

"Okay Auntie Hecate what are you going to teach me?" Naruto ask bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Auntie?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Auntie Hestia explain that I have not only my mother blood running through me but yours and hers so that make us related somewhat right." He stated with a big grin on his face. Hecate thought about it for a while and it did make sense and it felt good to be called that. Besides it was better than Old woman or Grandma.

"Okay we will start on gain control of your telekinesis, this will be harder than pyrokinesis." She held her hand out and a dice appeared within in. "What you will need to do it try and move the dice to a different side." She then sat the dice down on the ground were the six dot side was upward.

Naruto look intently at the dice trying to force it to move until his patience ran out after an hour from not even getting a wiggle. He let out a frustrating growl then stopped and took a deep breath calming himself down. Then he thought back to when he used it the first time hoping to get some ideal but came up with a blank.

Then he turn to Hecate who was watching him. "I don't understand how I am supposed to do this, the only thing I remember from the first time is desperation and the need to stop the giant from kill Anko-nee-chan."

"I was wondering when you was going to ask." Naruto just looked at her confused. "I wanted to see how you do on your own before I offered any help. A lot of times you are going to need to figure out things on your own but it is alright to ask for help sometimes. Now I want you to focus; you were trying to just move the object but that is not how your powers work. It identifies the specific atomic frequency of a given material and alter the gravitational field around it; that's why the air appeared to be warped when you did it last time. And you didn't just use your mind with it you used your hands as a guide to what you wanted to move remember?"

Naruto didn't get haft of the stuff she was saying about his ability until the end when she started talking about the past incident with the giant. He did remember using his hand and the ripples in the air when he did it. Also his hand was glowing when he did it so maybe he had to channel his mana to be able to do it.

Naruto sat down in front of the dice and started channeling his mana in this hands and focusing on the dice. Holding his right hand up over the dice not braking his concentration he started moving his hand toward the left slowly. The dice started to shake as his hand moved and he figured that he need to push more mana to get it to move. So he did so and all of a sudden the dice flew toward the left with great force lodging itself into a tree.

"You put too much into that because you was impatient; if you would have just remain calm and kept with the output you were already using it would have just flipped it over." The held her hand out again and another dice appeared inside it. "Now I want you to keep practicing this until you can just flip it and then start sliding it back and forward. Keep practicing this until the next time I come back, then we will start on levitation.

* * *

><p><strong>One year and four month since the attack from the giant<strong>

Naruto was just waking up after another training session with Hecate. After he had finished the basics of telekinesis she told him that he would have to wait until his manna matured to go deeper into it. She had started teaching him illusions since it was the simple and didn't use that much magic. He found that it was useful if he want to trick his enemies or use for an escape plan. As it was good for playing pranks as he and Anko had a two week long prank war. The shimmer which was an illusion to change appearance into something else and the clone which created a holographic copy of yourself or others were his favorites. He want to learn how to use the mist but Hecate said that it was too advance for him to learn just yet.

His training in his swords style and combat skill had also increase being that he had extra time to practice in his mind and time move slower there. Lily had also started teaching him about the arts since was the daughter and niece of the Muses. She figure he needed something to express himself; Anko and Yuugao thought it was a good idea being that many ninjas had a copping mechanism to deal with the stress.

Doom doom doom "Hey brat time to get up training in start in twenty minutes and today is and today is my day." Anko yelled out on the other side of the door. They had started this over a year ago Anko and Yuugao had each took a Saturday to teach him alone so that they could have one on one training with him. To work on anything that they felt was lacking in his skills.

So Naruto go up and started to get ready for the day of torture with Anko putting on his wife beater and gray sweat pants. As he walked out the door securing his weapon pouch to his right legs he heard a collective yell that made him pull out his dagger he had secured to his back waist.

"Surprise" He looked around and saw Yuugao, Anko, Lily, Hestia, Hecate, and one he didn't know standing there laughing at his reaction. He pouted thinking that it was some kind of joke that they had played on him. Until he remembered what today was and his face lite up.

"Hahahaha. You should have saw the look on your face brat." Anko said holding her stomach pointing at Naruto.

"Hey it's not my fault if someone didn't make it a habit of attacking me when I let my guard down almost every day it wouldn't have happened." Said Naruto crossing his arms looking away. It had become like a game for Anko to attack him and tie him up for letting down his guard. She use to do it while he sleep until he told her about his mindscape training. Then she figured that he could have those moments but everything else was fair game.

"Ah don't sulk Naru any way that was good reaction time and don't you want to open your presents." Yuugao said ruffling his hair pulling a long box out from behind her back.

When Naruto opened the gift it was two ningato with no hilt the handle and sheath were a cream color with vines and leaves carved all around it. As he pulled one of them from the sheath the metal had an almost platinum look to it. The blade was twenty-six inches with a nine inch hilt.

"Naru I had these swords made just for you both are made from celestial bronze and metal from the Iron Country back in the Elemental Nations. Even though your time there was not the best I want you to have something to remember where you came from." Naruto gave Yuugao a hug which she return. "Now these swords are special they should be able to handle you channeling your pyrokinesis through them."

Naruto took out one of the swords again and gave it a go. He channel his pyrokinesis through the sword and watch it take on a bluish outline and he couldn't wait to take them out for a few practice swings. He cancel the channeling and resheath the sword.

Then Anko walked over and held out a dagger. "Hey brat mine it also like Yuu-chan but it come with an accessory." She then pulled out a thin chain with a metal ball on the need (Ninja Assassin). The dagger blade had the kanji for fox carved into both sides.

Next was Lily she gave him a guitar that he had been asking about since she said she was going to start teaching him how to play music.

Hecate held out a small box. When it was open it showed a fossil all stainless steel watch blue face. "Naruto this watch have a few runes written on the back of it so that it can sap a small portion of your mana when your body is at rest. When it is fully charge it would turn you invisible once you twist the face to the right and cancel itself when you twist it back to the left but it will only last for about twenty minutes. But hopefully by the time you are twelve you can learn to use the mist, it take a lot but is still useful."

"Naruto this is from me it goes with what your mother got for you as well." Hestia said hold out a black bag. "This bag can hold up to sixteen items with one of them already being fill with a quiver of arrows. These arrows are special because they will return to the bag after allotted time. And can only be access when the bow is release. Also the bag can change to whatever color you choose."

"What do you mean when the bow is release, the only bow I have is my practice bow?" Naruto asked her. Then she pull out a letter and held it out to him.

"This is from your mother it should explain everything to you." She said as Naruto unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_My baby I wish that I could be there with you but the time is not right. We will see each other in the future but for now just grow strong. Well I guess I should tell you what the pendant does? It is two functions the first is to hide your godly blood so that monster can't sniff you out. The other is that when you grab the pendant and rip it from around your neck and it will turn into a bow. When you do this the bag that Hecate gave you will only allow for the arrows to come out all other items you put in the bag will be suspended until you change the bow back into the pendant. To change it back into the pendant just twist the dial on the bow. Now don't worry it automatically fix itself once it change back. Protect yourself at all times my son and know that no matter what how proud I am of you._

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek that he rubbed off with his left hand. Folding the letter back up, he grabbed his pendant and ripped it from his neck watching as it changed form in his hand. In the place of the pendant was a silver titanium bow with a blue streak running down the middle. He then opened the bag to check the arrows out. They had celestial bronze heads and the rest was black including the feathers.

"Well I hate to brake this up but we must be going." Said the one woman that Naruto didn't know as she stepped up from the background.

"I've been meaning to ask who are you?" Naruto asked looking at the woman. She had blond hair with stormy gray eyes with a smooth tan skin almost like his.

"I'm Athena goddess of wisdom and battle and also one of the ones that help your mother. But unlike these two my help was checking your seal and setting up some so that no one could feel the surge when the Kyuubi was release." Athena stated.

After a while Naruto bowed to her. "Thank you for your help Lady Athena."

She looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder pull him back up strait. "There's no reason to thank me after the life you had led up until then you showed that you are a brave and caring young man. And it is I that should be thanking you for befriend my daughter Annabeth when she was with you."

Naruto looked at her with a shock expression. "Your Beth mother, how is she and the others?"

"They had some problems but for the most they are fine you will meet them again once you're ready to go to the same camp." She said and turn back to Anko and Yuugao. "So are you two ready to go?"

Naruto looked around at Anko and Yuugao who had bags in their hands. "Where are you going, can I come to?"

"No Naruto you can't come. We are going back to the Elemental Nations our time here is up." Yuugao said as she bend down in front of Naruto who now had tears streaming down his face. "I want you to take care of yourself and keep practicing your swordsmanship. Also make sure you eat health so you can continue to grow strong ok?" Naruto nodded sniffling and gave her a hug. "We will find a way to see each other again so don't worry." She said separating from Naruto wiping his face free of some of the still falling tears.

"Alright gaki don't let any monster or demigod push you around when you meet them or I will be back to kick your ass. And remember to use you magic as a trump card and never rely on just on field." Getting a nod she pull him in a hug. "Grow up to be a good man and keep that caring heart of yours little brother." She whispered in his ear then push him away and messed up his hair.

"What is a ninja best weapon?"

Naruto wiped his face and looked right at her. "Deception, stealth, and their mind."

"That's a boy, never forget that and stay true to yourself you hear me." Anko said patting his head wiping a tear that escaped her right eye. "Lily make sure you watch out for him and that he doesn't slack off?"

"I will do my best and you two take care of yourselves over there." Lily said sharing a hug with Yuugao and Anko.

Once that was over the two of them walked over to the three goddesses and mist started to form around them until it covered their entire body. After a moment it started to dissolve and they were gone. Naruto just stood there looking at where they once stood.

'_I promise that I will be the best ninja this world have ever seen and make you proud of me nee-sans and that's a promise of a life time.' _

With that Naruto turn to Lily and waited and nodded as they started to begin the day.


End file.
